The Contractor proposes to develop an animal model for the study of dental caries in the new world species, namely, the Saimirc sciureus species. Emphasis will be placed on designing a method which will induce caries rapidly and yet one in which the results will be applicable to the human disease. In addition to studying caries susceptibility in the feral-reared imported animal, breeding groups will be established to enable studies in the domestically reared infants.